1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing three-dimensional semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D-IC memory technique may be used for increasing a memory capacity. A 3D-IC memory technique refers generally to technologies related to arranging memory cells three-dimensionally (e.g., in more than one plane).